The Hetalian Hunger Games
by Starpool2
Summary: That's right, watch your favourite countries in a fight to the death on live T.V. Who will survive? Who will die? Who will go insane? Read to find out. HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I recently got into the Hunger Games Fandom, so I decided to mix my two favorite Fandoms! Some ages are modified. As well as, because we should all know that Hetalia has a more boys than girls ratio, there will be more boys than girls going in. And people from the opposite Gender are allowed to volunteer for each other.(Boy can volunteer for girl and vice versa). Welcome to the Hetalian Hunger Games... who will survive?**

I wipe the sweat from my brow, I'm currently sitting in a tree, watching District 3. I can sense that everyone is on edge,which makes sense, after all, today is the Reaping, when two children from each District will be selected to compete in the Hunger Games.

I hope I will be watching from my room.

As the District below bustles with activity I sigh, remembering my mother, who was killed in a test of technology, after she was killed, the only one I seem to get along with in this stupid place is Yao, and even our relationship was rocky. I am most definitely alone in this world, and yet I still have no intention of being included in the Hunger Games.

"Hey! Kiku!" I quickly adjust my position to look down where the voice came from, it was my guardian, Akemi, a trusted friend of my Mother's, who had been tasked with watching me.

Lucky him.

"Hai?" Another thing, even though I'm fourteen, and my mother had died eight years ago, I still retain some of the strange language that had been passed down in my family for generations, Yao had the same problem, only it was a different language.

"Would you stop that." Akemi sighs. "You know they don't approve of speaking differently. At least Yao has learned to control it."

I growl in frustration.

"Whatever."

"Don't say that word to me." Akemi snaps. "And come down from there."

I roll my eyes and jump down.

"Listen, I tried to be nice to you." Akemi sighs. "You are Sakura's son, and she was one of my best friends, why do you act like I'm the enemy?"

I stare at Akemi.

"I don't think you're the enemy." He replies bluntly. Akemi sighs.

"Whatever, it's time."

Kiku knew what his guardian was talking about, it was time for the Reaping. Wonderful.

The two males walk to the square where they wait for the two names to be called out.

Many things have changed over the years of the Hunger Games, for one, it's possible for two males to compete from the same district, as well as two females, I don't know why it changed, maybe to make the families worry more. Another change, if the same name gets pulled out twice, any immediate family(siblings, literally just siblings) between the age of eighteen and twelve will participate, if they have no family, then a very close friend... that they have to choose.

Just another way for the Capitol to stare us in the face, smile and say.

"Good job son! You've just put your best friend on their death bed."

It makes me sick, but I could never say that out loud, could I?

Two of the three chairs up on the stage were filled, one with our mayor, Mayor McMillan, and our representative, Mitchell Barder, we're already up there.

First Mayor McMillan gives the sentimental bullshit about the history of Panem, and then he says the victors District 2 has had over our psst few year, a total of 1.

Her name is Misaki Honda, my dear cousin's mother, and my aunt.

Misaki, all prim and proper, with my somehow even more emotionless than me cousin, Kuro, walk up to the stage, Misaki gets a chair, and Kuro walks down to where I stand.

As I watch him walk down, I hear two people betting on me and him.

"So, which cousin will get selected?"

"Don't know, I'm betting on Kuro."

"Heh, sure, one hundred dollars says it'll be Kiku."

I suckling in my breath, one hundred dollars!? That's a lot of money here. I can only imagine that both get to keep their money should neither of us be drawn, which, though we may not be close, I hope neither of us _is_ drawn.

As Mitchell walks up to the ball of names I stare at it. I was one of the unfortunate kids who was poor enough to put my name in there more than the initial three, it's in there five times, for the Tesserae only. See Akemi, I do care.

I take a deep breath as Kuro reaches me.

"Feeling okay?" He asks in his usual monotone. I glance at him.

"To be honest, I'm a little nervous." Kuro allows his mask to drop, only slightly, and his red eyes fill with reassurance.

"Hey, you're only in there five times, right? Well, I'm in there twenty, if anything it'll be me, so don't worry, kay?" He gives a smirk, because that's all he can manage, before his face freezes into its eternal nothingness, I mean, looking into his eyes is like looking into a big red void. It's kind of creepy.

I look around the crowd again and find Yao's nervous face, at least someone is slightly normal. The brown haired teenager is eighteen, so his name is in there seven times, but hey, he survived the last seven years of this stupid draw, what's one more?

Mitchell reaches his hand deep into the ball of paper and pulls out a slip of paper. I feel the perspiration drip down the left side of my face as he walks to the podium, Mayor McMillan having sat down, and reads the name in a clear voice.

"Kiku Honda."

When I was five I had been shoved into a brick wall and slapped until unconscious by thugs, this felt like that, I felt like a knife had been plunged into my chest as I looked around for reassurance, Kuro's face was of pity, Akemi's of sympathy, and slight relief, and Yao's eyes were full of sadness.

It was then I knew it was true, I had been called.

I was going to the Hunger Games.

I start the seemingly hour long walk to the stage, when really it was but a few seconds, I stand up there and wait as the next name is called.

"Kiku Honda..."

Oh no.

I had no family.

Mitchell looks to me, smiling brightly.

"It appears you get to choose a team mate!" He says happily, while a rock settles in the rolling hurricane that is my stomach. "Well, who will it be?"

You would expect me to say Kuro, well, you would be wrong, as the first person under nineteen that I know's name is spoken from my mouth, I feel like someone snagged out my tongue and was force feeding it to me, I couldn't speak after a single word left my mouth.

"Yao."

 **Well that was intense, future chapters will be longer, promise! ;)**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go again.**

Yao's expression was one of despair, I could easily see him trying to withstand tears. I tried to open my mouth but I couldn't. I could only watch as the brown haired boy walked solemnly up to where I stood.

 _I'm sorry._ I mouth as he comes near, the look in his eyes says I am forgiven, but I could never forgive myself. How can I? I had just put the only person I liked in jeopardy.

Yao holds strong as the camera screen shoots us both, before some Peacekeepers, god forsaken peacekeepers, take us away.

Soon enough I'm shoved into one of the nicest rooms I've ever been in.

It had silk carpets and a small chair with a velvet cushion in it, I know silk and velvet because my mother was wearing a silk shirt with velvet lining the last time I saw her, the day she died.

It's not like I have many loved ones to say Syonara to, maybe Kuro will show up? I doubt it, but the door makes me jump as it opens.

"Listen Chrysanthemum, sorry that you got called." It was Kuro, one of the few others who knew our family's language, and my name's meaning, Chrysanthemum, why Mother picked it, I'll never know, maybe I can ask her, once I'm gone that is.

"Oh, you are?" His name means light, and as of now I can't think of a more appropriate name. I look down. "Why do you care?"

I nearly have a heart attack as arms wrap around me.

"Because like it or not, we're still family." I look up into his face and am shocked when I discover he's smiling. Kuro only smiles at someone if he's pitying them, but this... this is a genuine smile.

"Hai, we are." I look at him for a minute.

Kuro takes a small silver pin from his collar. It was a beautiful Chrysanthemum, blossoming with life, there was a sun behind it, seeming to make the Chrysanthemum glow.

"Wear this will you?" He asks, putting the pin in my Palm and closing my fingers around it.

"Hai, if you keep the language going?" I make a final request.

"Without a doubt." He replies, nodding. When the peacekeeper signals that our time is up, he looks at me a final time. "Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu Cuz."

I know the words, he said 'I love you.' He's probably going to get himself killed for saying that.

* * *

I refuse to let myself cry. There are cameras again, here at the train station.

I walk onto the train, barely catching my face in the television up on the wall, I look unamused. Thank god.

As the train's doors close behind Yao, we're each shown to our rooms. Alone, I sink to the ground and cry silently, my body wracked with sobs, I blink and straighten up, after taking a shower, I don a white shirt and pants, at the bottom of the pant legs is a gold ring, there are two rings around the bottom of the sleeves of the shirt, and the ring farthest from my hand has a golden diamond, the are six buttons on the shirt, and soon enough Mitchell comes in to tell me it's time for dinner.

When I arrive at the table Misaki and Yao are already there, Mitchell sits down after me.

Yao gives me a polite nod, as the food comes out, we both dig in, living in the poorer part of our District, we had never had such good food.

As the T.V. flicks on our eyes are instantly trained on it.

I watch as District 10's Reaping appears on the screen, we've missed our's, thank god. I watch as small boy is shoved onto the stage, feeling slight pity, before I shudder as a platinum blonde walks up, she has a cute blue dress and white apron, and a small little bow on the top of her head. She looks... happy.

The girl has a cute smile on her face as she shakes the nervous boy's hand. I shiver, feeling sympathy for the poor boy once more. I can easily tell that girl is competition, bad competition.

Soon enough I'm back in my room, and I spot a small silver glint on the dresser, I go to look at it, and I smile softly as I see the pin Kuro had given me. I grab it, and pin it onto my collar, where Kuro had it before.

The train stops, picking up the next tributes I bet. I realize I had left my door open, as I turn around I see the platinum blonde walk past, she glances my way, our eyes lock for a second, and I see a look of cold glee in their icy depths.

Once she's out of site I walk to my door and slam it shut. Once I hear the click I bang my head on the brown planks, yes closed, I bite my lip until I taste blood, I didn't want to be here. I didn't want Yao to be here.

And I sure as hell didn't want to face little Miss DeathGaze over there.

I start walking around my room as I watch the sun set, then I lay on the bed, it's softness instantly lulling me into a calm quiet sleep.

The next day I am sitting at the breakfast table and talking to Yao and Misaki, Misaki is looking at me with a harshness, she is lucky, living up there in the better part of our District. I know she still likes me, we're family.

So, lucky me, my link to sponsors, the difference between my life and death, is my aunt.

We're having pancakes for dinner, a luxury I've only had once, when my mother brought it home from work, it is wonderfully good, and by the time Yao and I are finished, it's easy to see that we're stuffed.

"I'll leave you three to bond!" Mitchell gives us a flashy smile and exits, what goes through his mind, I will never know.

"Listen, I know you can both fight, I've taught the two of you at different points in your lives, now, hand to hand combat won't get you far. Knives and bows will."

As the train halts Misaki spares us a small smile.

"Good luck, I'll leave you to the stylists." She leaves without looking back.

Yao and I are split apart as we go to the different stylists, my prep team does little work, and soon the stylist comes in, she has long honey gold hair, a small amount of baby blue eyeliner that really brings out her aqua eyes, and pale skin.

"Hello." She says in a voice so silky soft that you'd never expect it to come from a person in the Capitol.

"So, technology, hm." She observes my clothes off to the side. "I think what you're wearing now will be just fine!" She pauses. "Forgive me, my name is Acenia."

I watch as Acenia just gets me back in my original clothing, thanking myself for a somewhat normal stylist.

"My partner Ayano was tasked with styling your friend Yao, and I'm sure she feels the same, we just want to capture you for you, none of that flashy stuff."

Maybe less sponsors, but I can roll with this.

And I'm taken out to the ceremony.

On the chariot Yao and I hold hands, as that's all my personal space can stand, I put on a winning smile, trying not to die, our horses are white, spray painted silver and blue with all sorts of lines resembling a circuit board, and I can here people calling out our names, they actually like the people they see, looking at the T.V, I'm surprised to say we look amazing, my white outfit glowing and illuminating my face in the sunlight, and Yao's red kimono flashing a rosy hue, we provide the perfect contact to each other. Hopefully at least one sponsor will take us on.

Someone throws a Chrysanthemum at me, and I gasp, picking it up and clutching it to my chest with my free hand, I vaguely wonder what's going on at home.

Is Kuro all right? What about Akemi? I do care about him, even if I was slightly cruel.

As the Twelve Chariots circle the city circle I sigh, maybe everything will be all right, maybe, just maybe, I will end up alive, and maybe Yao will too.

As I watch the sun set, and clutch the Chrysanthemum to my chest a faint silver glow from my collar gives me hope.

Maybe, just maybe it'll be all right.

 **Will it though? I hope so.**

 **We'll find out, won't we!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's see how we do in training. I'm going to say this now, none of them are going to have accents, as they were raised english, in an English home, they should be able to have an American accent... oh poor Artie.**

As we walk into the training building Yao and I beeline for the elevator, me still fiercely clutching the Chrysanthemum, where Mitchell and Misaki are already waiting. We go up to the third floor in silence, which takes less than a minute in the glass tube of an elevator.

As we each walk to our separate room I catch Yao's eyes, and try to give a reassuring smile, the brown haired male nods in my direction to show he saw, before he's in his room, as am I.

This time, I make sure to close the door.

I look around the room, the walls are painted white, what really stands out though is the sakura tree in a pot in the corner, I walk over and pick up on of the blossoms from the ground, I take it and attach it to Kuro's pin. I realize my clothes are still back on the train, oh well, I like my current clothes better.

I feel something soft brush against my hand, a Chrysanthemum petal, I look my clothes over and realize that I overlooked a pocket at one point, quickly enough I put the Chrysanthemum inside, once more I take in my surroundings, there are so many buttons!

I lay on my bed until Mitchell calls me for dinner, as I have no idea what I should be doing.

I walk down the velvet lined hall and look at the dinner table.

There are many dishes to choose from, so I take a plate of sashimi, and I see Yao has some noodles, some things never change.

Yao and I make small talk as we observe the area the walls are a vibrant blue, with a white trim, and the carpet is as white as a cloud.

When dinner is finished Yao, Misaki, and I are left alone.

"I want you two to stick together. After all, each other will be the only thing you have in the arena."

"Do you know what the setting is?" Yao asks, though we all know she doesn't, my aunt shakes her head.

"Unfortunately, no." She replies, Yao lowers his head as we walk out of the room and into the training gym.

I observe the setting, different trainers at different parts, there is a sword station, my first stop, then camouflage, then... throwing knives, most definitely throwing knives.

As the tributes move from station to station I do mediocre as to not let the others know of any talents I may have.

On the last day we all continue to do our best, this time though, there are Gamemakers watching us as we work, tonight will decide how we get ranked, 1 to 12, god, as long as I'm over a six I think I'm good.

At dinner that night the tensions are high, no one talks, either because they don't know what to say, or they might just be shy, heck if I know.

As the tributes from districts one and two finish they're sessions I hear a 'Kiku Honda, District 3' and know it's time to show them what I can do.

I walk into the familiar centre, debating what to show... I think I'll use my throwing knife skills, I look up to where they sit, almost all of them aren't paying attention, but one of them, a blonde haired male, is attention and ready to see what I can do.

I don't bother to announce myself, I pick up a knife and throw it, it hits dead centre, and I hear clapping. Lots of clapping, it appears I did well after all.

"You are dismissed, I think you'll do well in the thirty fourth Hunger games."

I nod and bow, quickly walking out.

The next day I watch the training scores with excitement, my district comes up, Yao gets a nine, and me... I get a ten.

My jaw drops. Ten! This is great!

As Yao, Misaki, and Mitchell congratulate me, my mind wanders to the interviews. A ten in your training doesn't matter if you can't put on a good show.

All too soon it's time to go to the interviews, surprisingly, they pass without a hitch.

As Acenia and I talk in the room below my podium, I look at her.

"Hm, this is built light, but sturdy, may be a few mountainous terrains in there." It's true, my outfit is a light grey jumpsuit, but it won't tear easily.

I walk into the elevator and Acenia waves me goodbye, for the last time, possibly, and when I get to the light, I look at my surroundings and gasp.

Things were definitely _not_ going to be okay.

 **Oh dear, and why would that be Kiku?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go, another chapter. I'll give a list of death and districts at the end of each chapter, so y'all don't get confused.**

The Cornucopia is on top of a gigantic mountain, the same mountain we are currently half up, around us are four smaller mountains, with foresty areas snaking around in between each mountain, one mountain was grey and full of sharp cliffs and edges, perfect for setting up a base and making traps, if you didn't fall and die yourself that is, the second mountain was smooth and steep, with a snowy peak, it would be hard to climb to the top but something tells me your efforts would be rewarding, the third mountain seemed like a jungle, full of trees, a huge waterfall coming down it, vines, probably a potent source for food, and predators.

The mountain we are half way up is very steep, with only four easy... ish paths up, the first path is a straight walk, the second like a rock climbing wall, the third almost like a ladder, and the fourth is a really big tree, so there will be lots of fighting at the base of each pathway, I look up at the bountiful Cornucopia and spot a silvery gleam.

There it is, my prize, a katana, the thing that will allow me to win the games.

The horn sounds and all the tributes are off with bloodlust in their gaze, this year's five careers are already dashing to the easiest pathway, I myself head for the tree path, I launch myself up onto the first branch and look down, three bodies are already lying on the ground. I almost puke at the sight of one's head lying five feet away from it, before continuing my climb upward. I must have that katana.

When I get up there I see more fighting, but I ignore it, I go to grab a backpack and am suddenly tussling for it with a boy from eight, I yank the bag out of his hands and kick him, knocking him out, he gets an arrow shot into him a second later. I dash for the katana and get my hands on it when another boy does, I see his district mate watching us and trying to get closer, so I know I must act fast, I take the Katana and in one quick slice, the boy's head has flown clean off, his district mate screams bloody murder, but suddenly a knife embeds itself into his shoulder, causing him to retreat, for now at least.

I look for the thrower and find the girl from District 10, Natalia. My eyes widen as she mouths;

'You owe me.' Then she throws her knife into the back of another girl, District 6, I think.

I nod a quick thanks, sling my backpack over my shoulder, and move to get away when a career blocks my path.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asks, I look at him coldly, he has long blonde hair, a small amount of stubble, and bright sapphire eyes, I unsheathe my katana and prepare to fight when the girl from district 11 jumps in the way, causing the career to get her instead.

"Run..." She calls with her last breathe, and I do just that, run in down the mountain and into the forest.

As the anthem plays that night, I look up into the sky, 10 faces are shown, from districts 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, both from nine, 11, 12.

Suddenly I hear a rustling in the bushes, I whip around with my katana unsheathed, the other from 8 comes out.

"Hey, I don't want to fight you." He mutters, as Yao suddenly bursts into the clearing.

"Kiku, I've been..." He turns his attention to the other boy. "Who's he?"

"I'm not sure..." I reply. The boy looks at me.

"I swear, I saw you fighting Maithas for that backpack, and you were good, so I want to form an alliance." He explains.

"All right." I say carefully. "For now, but one wrong move-"

"I won't make a wrong move, I promise." He says solemnly. Yao sighs.

"Yeah, okay then, so, Kiku, are we in an Alliance?"

I nod.

"Good." And with that, the three of us look at our supplies, Yao brought three blankets, a tarp, and a serrated knife, my backpack contained two gallons of water and a packet of crackers, and the boy had brought some beef jerky, a packet of crackers as well, a few apples, and a lighter.

"By the way, what's your name?" I ask.

"Lukas." The boy replies, the three of us then discuss strategy over a small meal of crackers.

 **Well, there's the bloodbath, ahem, deaths;**

 **Canada/Matthew- neck snapped, D4**

 **Latvia/Ravis- head severed, D10**

 **Seychelles/Veronique- stabbed, D12**

 **Austria/Roderich- shoved off the tree, D7**

 **Denmark/Maithas- kicked and shot with an arrow, D8**

 **Lithuania/Toris- head severed by Japan/Kiku, D5**

 **Ukraine/Katyusha- stabbed by Natalia, D6**

 **Taiwan/Mei- stabbed by Francis, D11**

 **Finland/Tino- shot, D9**

 **Sweden/Berwald- suicide, D9**


End file.
